The Movies
by speechbubble
Summary: TemaTen One-Shot TenTenPOV TenTen muses about life and love. It's not like The Movies, she decides. It's pretty plotless, really. But read it anyway, please? Enjoy!


_A/N:__ I don't own Naruto, Temari or TenTen. Close your eyes. What you see is mine._

_This is my first Naruto story, and only my second English work. English is not my native language, so go easy on me, please. If you find mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out, but be constructive with your criticism._

_I'm not quite satisf__ied with how this came out, but I really needed to get this idea out of my head._

_Warning: Shoujo-Ai, don't like, don't read, don't flame. Because that's stupid and low._

_On with the shot! Enjoy please!_

**TemaTenTemaTen****TemaTenTemaTenTemaTenTemaTen**

**The Movies**

Life was not like The Movies for us.

At least, I didn't think it was.

Have you ever seen someone on the screen get beaten up by some hot chick and then actually falling in love with her? Fighting literally against themselves to save their beloved one's brother from having his demon extracted? And the very someone on the screen being a girl? A kunoichi no less!

No, life was not like The Movies for us.

Because our end was neither happy nor sad. Because I actually had to pursue her and had actually dared to. Because she wasn't _playing_ hard to get. Because she _was_ hard to get. Because I never questioned deserving her. Because I only ever questioned my sanity. Because we both had rather been born as boys. Because we were an unlikely couple. Because I liked weapons and she was sadistic. Because I didn't enjoy torturing myself, physically and emotionally. Because she wasn't that scary after all. Because we never knew if we would see each other again. Because we weren't perfect.

We weren't perfect enough to be like The Movies.

It had taken me two years to develop and accept my crush on her, one year for it to become love, one and a half year of persuasion and by the time she said yes another half a year later, I was not believing in an 'us' anymore. So it was another two years of convincing, trying, realizing, loving, arguing, doubting, ignoring, making up and making out.

It was pure chaos. Panic and pandemonium. We weren't perfect, maybe not even for each other.

Life wasn't like The Movies.

With a sigh, I get up from the warm bed, struggling a little to escape Temari's arms. I look at the girl in the mirror, she wears nothing but her skin. Her long brown hair is out of the usual buns and messed up from last night's activities. Pensive brown eyes meet mine and I notice some bite marks on my shoulders and thighs.

With a ruffling noise, the sheets are lifted to reveal Temari, just as naked as I. She hugs me from behind, kissing my neck, caressing my stomach and breasts softly. I slightly smile at her through the mirror and reach behind myself to pull her even closer. She glances up into the silver mirror.

"Musing again, TenTen?", she smirks and I reflect the gesture.

"Yeah, about how to tell you how much I love you.", I reply, and continue immediately to avoid a lasting sappy moment.

"Should I throw you back on the matress and kiss you senseless, or just say 'I love you', or would a new fan do the charm?"

"The first two options. And I love you, too.", she states, clearly and simply. That is all we need. That is all the reassurance and romance I need.

Giving the mirror one last look, I shut her cool lips with my own in a just as simple kiss, that promises just as clearly there was much more to come.

What I see are two young women, embracing and in love. It isn't picture perfect in anyone's eyes but ours. It isn't like The Movies.

Life isn't like The Movies for us, I decide, pushing Temari down on our bed only to have her roll on top of me, changing positions.

Life was not like The Movies.

Life was better.

Because it was real.

**TemaTenTemaTenTemaTenTemaTenTemaTenTemaTen**

_TemaTen all the way! They're my new favourite yuri-pairing. Don't you just love them?_

_I really hope you didn't hate my story, but if you did, please say so and give me some tips on what to do better!_

_If you actually liked it, don't hesitate to say so either!_

_Love, speechbubble 3_


End file.
